


I’m am- but I mean are you? Cause if not that’s totally fine-

by quietrobots



Category: Toy Story (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Based on a Tumblr Post, Coffee Shop Dates, Established Relationship, F/M, Multi, Polyamory, Woody and Jessie aren’t siblings, and they were ROOMMATES, but I’m still not gonna make them date, might as well be a teen romance movie, prideyear and frecklesheep eventually, you can see it that way if you want to though I guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-05-28 07:47:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19389670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietrobots/pseuds/quietrobots
Summary: Woody and Bo find themselves eyeing the couple across the hall more than they should.(Based off a post by polyshipprompts on tumblr, submitted by whattheheckcerulli) “Imagine your OT4, one couple lives across the hall from the other couple and they try to figure out if the other couple is polyam without asking or trying to hard. Shenanigans ensue.”





	1. I Mean Could We- I mean if you want-

**Author's Note:**

> No Toy Story 4 spoilers (obviously!)  
> Taking a break on Reunited since I don’t know if I want to completely start over or just scrap it. Take this in the mean time! I don’t know how college works so please be nice or help me if you would like! They live in one of those apartments where the doors lead to outside! Cool? Cool.

Woody could hardly see himself in the mirror as it fogged up. It wasn’t a necessity for brushing his teeth, but he felt like it helped. “Bo-“ he unhandsomely talked around the brush, “When are you gonna be done?” He spat out what remained of his toothpaste.  
“I’ve only been in here for a couple minutes, Hun.” She didn’t even bother peeking through the shower curtain to look at him. Woody let out an exaggerated sigh that earned a chuckle from Bo.   
The cowboy smiled as he thought of a way to fluster his beloved. Hopefully, he wouldn’t mess this rare opportunity up. “So...” he casually unbuttoned his flannel (even though Bo couldn’t see what he was doing...this was totally going great so far) “The new people beside us seem interesting.”  
A beat went by before Bo answered, making Woody’s smile grow. “I guess you could say that...interesting how I’m not really interested though.” Bo practically cooed.  
“Bo.” Woody’s stare was impressed as he tried to somehow meet eyes with his girlfriend through the shower curtain.   
“Yes?”  
“I see you looking at that cowgirl.”   
The shower stopped almost comedically and Bo stepped out, not making eye contact with Woody and going straight for the towel at her left. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, Mr. I-make-heart-eyes-at-astrology-majors.” She smiled slyly as she saw the blush creep across her boyfriend’s face. Man, she always knew how to make Woody’s plans to fluster her backfire.   
“I-uh he just-I’ve always had an interest in m-space...” He sputtered awkwardly. She smiled and picked up his discarded flannel put it on.   
“You’re too cute.” She said as she lazily buttoned it up a bit.   
“Cute enough for a kiss?” Woody slid his hands around her hips from behind.  
“You bet, cowboy.” Bo swiftly turned around and stood on her toes to kiss him. He leaned into it passionately, feeling betrayed as she slipped out of his grip. He smiled dreamily and followed her out of the bathroom.  
“I’m gonna need that flannel tomorrow, y’ know.”  
“Sure thing, babe.”  
They both settled themselves into the bed. It was a twin so they really did have to cuddle together, but neither of them minded. It was better than one of them sleeping alone on the couch. Woody wrapped his arms around Bo and held her back gently. Their breathing slowed and fell into rhythm with each other.   
“Hey, Bo?” He said gently, just in case she had already fallen asleep.   
“Hm?” Bo hardly moved to look up at him.  
“You think we could...” Woody sighed, gathering his thoughts. “I know it’s been a long time, but they seem nice and...compatible...with us.” He felt Bo look up at him so he maneuvered to look at her as well.  
“Honey, but what if they’re not...interested?” Even she chose her words carefully. As if the neighbors could hear every word they were saying.   
“Well, it’s worth a shot. I want you to be happy, Bo.” He saw her sweet smile grow in the dim moonlight.  
“I want you to be happy too.” She laid her head back down. “Now please go to bed.”  
Woody chuckled and wrapped his arms around her again.

Woody drowsily woke up to his alarm clock. He forced himself to reach over Bo and turn it off. He laid back down and stared at the form lying beside him. A smile grew across his face and he sighed happily. The sun that peeked its way through their blinds made her golden locks look like pure rays of sunshine. Her face was always beautiful when relaxed. She was always beautiful though, of course.   
He leaned forward and gave her a kiss on her forehead. “Bo...” he whispered sweetly. “Come on I have class in two hours.” Woody softly brushed the hair out of her face.   
“Right.” Bo huffed. It looked like opening her eyes took an immense amount of effort. “You have class in two hours.” She snuggled back into the blankets. She only glanced up to see Woody’s expression which was a pure disappointment. Some may call it the “Puppy Dog” look.  
“Fine...” The brunet sighed and slowly made his way over Bo; sneaking a look of anxiousness from his partner. “Guess I’ll have to walk...all alone...one and a half whole miles. Gosh, all alone...never to be loved again.” He continued as he walked down the hall. One last sigh was let out before he shut the door.   
There weren’t many things that Woody could get to go his way when it came to their relationship, but the puppy-dog-eyed trick made sure that he at least got a few. He snickered to himself as he heard drawers opening down the hall.   
“You ready?” Woody said as he grabbed his leather bag.   
Bo huffed again.   
“I can’t believe you sometimes.” Bo rolled her eyes, but she couldn’t help but crack a smile.  
“You know you love me.” Woody wrapped his arm around her.   
“I do.” She pecked him on the lips.

Once they had exited the building they noticed the red-haired cowgirl that Woody had mentioned the night before. She was staring up at what was left of the sunrise. Unfortunately for Woody and Bo, she was blocking their path. There was no way of putting off their introduction. Woody opened his mouth but quickly decided against talking himself and nudged Bo. She shot him an annoyed glance before walking up to the girl.  
“Excuse me Miss, I-“  
“Oh! Shoot, ya’ scared me, darling!” The redhead exclaimed. Bo willed her face not to flush as she was called “Darling”.   
“Oh, it’s you! Well, Howdy neighbor!” The cowgirl continued. “My names Jessie! What’s your name?” She held out her hand.   
“Bo.” She shook the other’s hand firmly. “This is my boyfriend, Woody.”  
“Howdy.” Woody held out his hand for Jessie who shook it happily.   
“My, it is mighty fine to meet y’all! Where you headin’ so early?” Jessie fixed the tote bag that was on her right shoulder; it was about to fall off because of her jittering.  
“This one,” Bo slung her arm around Woody, making him lean down a bit. “has a class at Chagrin University.”   
They could tell that a spark went off in Jessie. “No way! That’s where I’m headin’! You mind if I tag along?”   
“Why we wouldn’t mind at all!” Woody grinned knowingly at Bo, who glared at him in return. He knew that there would be repercussions for this, but it would be worth it.


	2. I Didn’t Mean To- I Mean If You Don’t Want- I Was- Uh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I know Jessie has a pinto horse!! I just wanted to incorporate Buttercup into this fic and it made more sense to be a palomino! Please don’t yell at me I hope you enjoy this chapter:)

Jessie looked up as the sun began to take its rightful place in the sky. The dark blue became beautiful shades of reds and yellows as it slowly regained its location. She had woken up early to watch it rise just like she did back at the ranch. It was the only piece of it that she would take with her when she was forced to move. The three-hour drive to Chagrin Falls had gotten too much to bear. Not to mention all the gas she was using.  
She was forced to move to a small apartment with her boyfriend, Buzz, who was also taking classes at the college. It wasn’t horrible, she loved Buzz dearly, but she missed home. The city was a crowded cacophony while the green pastures of the ranch were calm and nurturing. Jessie could always visit the horses when she needed to collect her thoughts or calm down. She missed her palomino horse, Buttercup, most of all. He was the fastest, sweetest horse she ever knew. It would be so long until she could visit-  
“Excuse me, Miss, I-“  
“Oh!” Jessie was forced out of her wishful daze when she heard a voice. She held her hands up to defend herself only to see that is was the couple who lived beside her. It was a pleasant surprise. “Shoot, ya’ scared me, darling!” Jessie smiled brightly though her eyebrows were still furrowed. “Oh, it’s you! Well, Howdy neighbor! My name’s Jessie! What’s your name?” She held out her hand, excited to learn the name of this well kept young woman. The man beside her didn’t look too shabby either.  
“Bo.” Bo shook her hand firmly, almost as if she had something to prove. Jessie, being intrigued by this, narrowed her eyes playfully until they were forced up when Bo continued.  
“And this is my boyfriend, Woody.”   
Oh. The man was her boyfriend. Jessie felt her spirit falter a bit when she heard that information. Of course, there was the slightest chance that Bo could still be interested in...Jessie knew she was speaking nonsense.  
Woody broke her out of her daze by offering her his hand with a hearty “Howdy.” She shook it happy; burying her thoughts to be dealt with later.   
“My, it is mighty fine to meet y’all! Where you headin’ so early?” Jessie clumsily fixed her tote bag, glancing back up nervously at Bo.   
Bo smiled and slung her arm around Woody. “This one has a class at Chagrin University.”  
Jessie couldn’t believe it! She knew she recognized that man somewhere!   
“No way! That’s where I’m headin’! Mind if I tag along?” She hoped that she didn’t sound too overzealous, but her excitement about being able to hang out with the two more made her forget about being homesick. She didn’t quite understand why until later.  
“Why we wouldn’t mind at all!” Woody said while looking at Bo. They traded glances that made Jessie confused. Maybe it was just their thing? It wasn’t the only time they shared a similar interaction.

The three made their way down through the town. Jessie felt like a missing piece of a puzzle that she had spent years on was finally found with these two; rendering her able to finally complete it. They conversed like they had known each other for years. The only thing that went against this is them having to pause cause they forgot to explain an inside joke or two. Besides this, the three just clicked.  
As they passed by certain stores Woody explained stories that he had tied to them. Jessie learned that Bonnie’s Cafe, a small family run business, was where Bo and Woody had there first official date. Bo and Jessie shared a glance that made her feel that she was electrocuted. She smiled sheepishly and looked back at Woody, though she noticed that the blond was smiling with a slight blush on her face on the other side of Woody. A little bit of hope grew inside of the cowgirl.  
The walk to the Chagrin campus was extremely quick compared to Jessie’s usual drive. She was sure that her company was a factor in the speedy commute.   
“Oh damn my class is in five minutes!” Woody exclaimed while he checked his phone. “See you, girls! Love you.” He kissed Bo’s forehead and bolted forward towards the agriculture building.  
Jessie felt her nerves begin to work up. She didn’t have class for another thirty minutes! Her nervous tick of playing with her braid kicked in and she sneaked glances at Bo who seemed unfazed.  
“He insisted on taking the longer route.” Bo chuckled to herself. Jessie forced a chuckle and took a deep breath.  
“So you guys were really high school sweethearts?” Jessie looked at the still running figure of Woody in the distance.  
“Absolutely,” Bo said dreamily. “I knew he was a keeper ever since he took me to Bonnie’s.” She also looked at Woody for a moment before drawing her attention back to Jessie. “So when do you have class? You don’t seem like you’re in a hurry.”   
“9:30. I guess I got a couple a’ minutes to kill...mind killin’ em’ with me?” Jessie held out her hand trying to be smooth. The only other person she had flirted with was Buzz. Bo seemed like a harder nut to crack.  
To Jessie’s surprise, Bo giggled and took her hand. “Nothing would make me happier, Jess.”


	3. I’m Sorry I Didn't Mean To

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Panic attack warning! I don’t have claustrophobia so sorry I wrote it more like a panic attack.

Jessie found herself being dragged by Bo to a “hangout spot”. Bo explained that she would always stop by after Woody left for class. Sometimes she would stay long enough for Woody to join her after he was done.   
Jessie felt her heart race as she realized Bo hadn’t let go of her hand since she agreed to spend time with her. She coughed and tried to distract herself by asking Bo a question. “How do you know about this place anyway?” Jessie jogged up to be at the side of Bo. Bo’s expression changed from determined to almost sorrowful.  
“My...ex girlfriend and I found it while we were looking for a...” Bo smacked her lips as she looked for a correct word. “...safe space.” A ghost of a smile tickled her lips as she looked up at Jessie. She felt her heart beat even faster but her face softened along with the other’s.   
Jessie perked up again when she realized something. Bo and Woody had been dating since high school, but she had an ex-girlfriend? Maybe their relationship was open? Jessie jumped on her chance to find out more. “So...ex girlfriend huh?” Jessie tried. Before she could say anything else Bo was sputtering something about how she was a great person but just not for her. She even let go of Jessie’s hand in the process of her defense. Jessie laughed and nodded. “That’s always how it is, huh?”   
She mentally sighed as the moment for her to ask more passed. Jessie knee from experience that past relationships were a tricky thing to bring up.  
The building that they had come up too was far from humble. It had a beautiful landscape that was being managed at that moment by a gardener. They worked delicately around the flowers in order to remove the weeds and put them into a basket. Jessie waved at them as she followed Bo up the well-kept stairs, but it was to no avail. She stood behind Bo as she knocked on the sleek oak door.   
“How does someone afford this place?” Jessie admired the way the door had grapevines carved into it.  
“Some-one can’t.” Bo put a heavy emphasis on “one”.  
“Mara! How’s it going?” Bo’s face instantly brightened as she did a handshake with the woman who answered the door. Jessie found their hands difficult to follow as they collided intricately with each other.   
“Bo! I haven’t seen you in a while? Ol’ Law keeping you away?” The other woman said through a smirk. She looked like she just barely scraped 5 feet tall and she was wearing a blue button-up shirt with a black skirt.  
“You know he is. Oh! Mara this is Jessie. She’s new in town.” Bo wrapped her arm around Jessie to bring her to her side.   
“Howdy!” Jessie greeted and took Mara’s hand to shake it.   
“Woah! Nice to meet you, Jessie!” Mara said through a giggle. “You two come in, I don’t want you catching a cold!”  
“It’s September, Gigs,” Bo said with a smile as she walked in after Mara. Jessie followed suit and glanced around the room. Some red solo cups were on a table near a couch where more than enough people were watching a cartoon that she couldn’t name. They walked into the kitchen where a group of four were dancing while cooking what seemed to be a chocolate cake. The energy they emitted was chaotic, but Jessie felt her heart warm at the sight.  
The three made their way upstairs to multiple bedrooms All of them had a similar pattern on the doors to the one outside. “You staying, Bo?” Mara glanced back at the two. She glanced back and forth between both of them before turning forward again.  
“Just stopping by.” Bo rolled her eyes with a smile on her face. “I have someone I want Jess to meet.” Mara nodded and started to walk back towards the stairs.  
“Nice meeting you!”   
“Nice meeting you too!” Jessie waved until the shorter woman was out of sight. She turned back to see that Bo had already disappeared into another room. “Bo?” She tried. Nothing. “Bo?” She called more urgently. Her anxiety began to spike as she looked around to see any trace of her friend. We’re the walls closing in? She tried to ground herself by sitting down against the wall.   
Where has Bo gone? Her breathing hitched as she tried to call out for her. She folded her arms and legs and tried to get as small as possible. She couldn’t help but hope that Buzz was here. His hand holding hers was one of the few things that helped her calm down.  
Then she felt it. A soft and caring hand on hers. She looked up to see Bo. Her expression filled with worry. She was saying something that Jessie could hardly hear.   
“Jessie? Jessie are you alright?” She took her other hand once Jessie looked like she calmed down a bit.   
“I-I’m sorry. I don’t know what happened I just-“  
“Jessie,” Bo spoke as if she was her mother. “It’s okay. Are you ready to go back now?” Jessie was dumbfounded at how experienced Bo seemed. She nodded and Bo helped her to her feet. She didn’t let go of her hand.

—————

Woody raced down the hallway to his next class. He wasn’t willing to break his streak of never being late so he ran as fast as he could. He would slow down and wave at teachers with a smile in order to not get in trouble.   
“Good morning, Mr. Clocker.” Woody was forced to stop beside the elderly man as they traveled in the same direction.  
“Good morning to you Woodrow. Hopefully, you’re not speeding down the halls again.” The educator smiled up at the student knowingly.  
“Oh no, no, no, Mr. Clocker. I would never.” Woody held out his hands in mock defense. Mr. Clocker was one of the few teachers here that liked Woody’s sarcastic nature.  
“No? Ah, well then, take care, Woodrow.” Mr. Clocker turned and walked into his room.   
Once Woody was sure he was out of sight he turned down the corner and continued his bolt to his classroom. He looked behind himself once more to check if anyone was looking. When he turned back he found himself colliding with something, or rather, someone.  
He let out an “Oof!” as his books and papers came flying out of his bag and he landed on his side.   
“Oh God, are you okay?” Woody saw a hand being offered to him. He quickly shoved his things back into his bag and took the hand.   
“I’m fine. Thank you.” Woody forced himself to look at the person who was preventing his easy transport. Unwilling to do so because of his embarrassment and anger. The man had long hair that was tied up into a bun. The hair itself was blond but had indigo dyed ends. The man had blue eyes and also a strong build. Woody felt his anger fade into nervousness as he realized it was his neighbor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact I was gonna say Bo and her ex were looking for a place to smoke weed. It felt unnecessary so I changed it! Also Mara is Giggle McDimples! My bud @the-musical-cc on tumblr helped me come up with her name!

**Author's Note:**

> (I made it “Chagrin University” because it’s speculated that Toy Story takes place in Chagrin Falls, Ohio!!)


End file.
